My love life
by ChihayaBecky14
Summary: This Story about Mikan getting betrayed by her best friend and boyfriend so she leaves Gakuen Alice to go to Alice London where she makes new friends and a new boyfriend. She goes back to Gakuen Alice when she 16 and natsume tries to win her back but does he? OCXMikanxNatsume. The OC is called Yuko an very sexy boy and by the way reveiws please
1. Chapter 1- Mikan before the change

Hi i am ChihayaBecky14

this is my first ever fanfiction so i really need review thank you i will try to post a chapter every week.

My Love Life!

Chapter 1 - Mikan before the change-

~Mikan's point of view~( Mikan's a 11 years old)

One day I was walking to mine and Natsume's Sakura tree (A Sakura tree is a Cherry Blossom tree in English.) It my favorite tree for two reasons, one because Sakura is my last name and it where my beloved boyfriend Natsume huuga confessed his love to me. I can still remember it like yesterday.

.

~FlashBack!~

i was sitting under my favorite tree eating my one and only favorite sweet called chocolate, i stop eating when I heard some soft snoring coming from the other side of the tree, so I went to see where the sounds where coming from. well guess what I found a cute snoring Natsume sleeping on the base of the tree. I thought while he was a sleep i'll stare at his handsome face but all of a sudden his beautiful crimson red eyes flung open. he scared me but i still said "Natsume kun you scared me!" Natsume just stared at me with a smirk on his face , oh how I love that smirk of his. "Natsume is anything wrong?" I said worriedly hoping he would just 'Hn' me off but he said the longest thing I every heard him say "Mikan I know this this is sudden but I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I was so shocked all I could do was nod but i still couldn't shake this bad feeling that something wasn't right.

~FlashBack Ended~

Today I woke up really early but you know it strange for me because I usually wake up really late but I was feeling like something bad was about to happen. Well because I woke up really early I decided to go to my sakura tree, I looked up at the gloomy sky thinking it was going to rain so I started to run to the sakura tree just in case i got wet when i got to the Sakura tree, I stopped running and fell to my knee when I saw my beloved boyfriend Natsume Huuga kissing an other girl but she was not just any girl she was Luna my greatest rival and the main slut of the whole school. when I saw this It started to rain exactly when tears where rolling down my cheek, I was so hurt that I really needed my best friend Hotaru to comfort me. So I ran to Hotaru lab wanting to tell her what happen and for her to comfort me.

~5 Minutes Later AT Hotaru's Lab~

I knocked on Hotura's lab door. It slowly opened revealing a hotura look a like robot, it then said before i could say anything "Hotura is waiting for you." That shocked me a little bit because i usually have to sneak in but today i was aloud to walk in i kept thinking whats going on and it kinda scared me. I continued to walk into Hotura's like planned. When i got to Hotaru's Lab i saw an angry looking Ice Queen named Hotaru seeing that something was wrong i decided to ask "Hotura whats wro..." before i could finish what i was saying my best friend Hotaru slapped me across the face. "Mikan I don't know why i'm even friends with an a bitch like you and guess what sakura i slept with Natsume while you were dating." she started to punch and kick me before she could beat me to death I ran out of Hotaru's lab crying. I couldn't stand it anymore my 'Boyfriend' cheated on me with my 'Best friend' and rival it really broke my heart. I wanted to leave, there was one more thing i that to do. I ran into the school soaking wet and beaten with puffy red eyes, walking down the hallway to my uncle's office. (mikan unlce was high school head teacher also known as HSP) I got to my uncle's office and knocked on the door three times, then a voice from inside the room said "come in!"

thanks for reading i would like review


	2. Chapter 1 and a half a poem to say sorry

hi this is ChihayaBecky14 i have writen a poem to say sorry you have to wait a little longer my love life part 2 sorry so please enjoy

this poem is about natsume and mikan. they get together but mikan dies and in the end natsume dies sorry if to sad i made it today

Natsume story

When I sleep at night, I dream all about you.

Remembering the night I told you that I loved you.

Hoping you love me back.

Your my sun even when it midnight.

The light of my life,

So let's stay together,

Alone forever,

Your my sunshine.

In my darkness

Waiting for you to come home.

Making me feel alone why did you have to go.

Leaving me here alone.

Please come back, please come back.

But i know you can't

Your my sun even when it midnight.

The light of my life,

So let's stay together,

Alone forever,

Your my sunshine.

In my darkness

I sit alone in the dark.

The light in my eyes has gone.

Crying myself to sleep

Imaging your face in my dreams.

I can't handle it anymore.

I have no one to love.

No life.

Now death.

You was my sun when it was midnight.

The light of my life gone,

So let's stay together,

Alone forever,

You was my sunshine.

In my darkness

I want to be together.

With you forever.

I join you in the darkness.

Together forever

Never for us to see the light again.

thank for reading enjoy and review


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbye

Hi guy chihayabecky14 is back with a brand new chapter sorry for taking to long i had writer block you see. but now i am back.

now time for my love life.

Last time-Mikan was betrayed by natsume and now knocks on the door to her uncle office.

(Mikan P.O.V) Chapter 2 ~ Goodbye~

Mikan walks into her uncle's office.

"Hello uncle, I want to move schools like you suggested."

My uncle saw my swollowing red eyes filled with tears and my dripping wet clothes. The look on my uncle's face made it very clear to show that he knew what happened to me. My Uncle watched me as I walked towards his desk . Before I could let him speak, I cut him off saying.

"Uncle please, I decided I wanted to go to London so I can train."

But that wasn't the only reason and my uncle knew it wasn't but still he didn't ask, thank god he didn't. My Uncle nodded, Stood up, came around the desk and huged me.

"Mikan, my dear, dear sweet childyou can go to London, but just know i will miss you."

I started crying again, atleast someone cares about me but I am leaving my only family I have left but this was no time to be thinking about this.I must ask the most important question.

"When do I Leave?" I asked

The earlist flight to London is in 2 hours so go and start packing my dear."

My uncle hugged me one more time befor I lefted his office and walked throught the hallways up to my no start room which was actually a secret special star. When I walked into my room i started thinking about my life.

My life has always been hard ever since I was born. My mum abanden me, I lived with my grandpa who die a few years ago,My mum returns, she tells me my dad is dead, shortly after she got killed and now all I have is my uncle. I put on a fake smile every second of every day the reason why I don't smile is when I do smile something bad always happensand everything goes wrong! My life has been and is a living hell. How do i even have the will to live anymore. I try my best everyday to be happy and it never happens, why do I even try.

(Inside My head - It's a poem I wrote while i was depressed but it will make a great story line )

I always think will I ever devided and detatch from the way of a long and lonely road, never smiling a real smile and alway hiding my real self. How I used to get upset over the smallest things, thanks to the bullies. Never wanting to go to school and always wandering to find my true place were I can be happy. But there is no such place. I will wander the rest of my life with a fake smile. Wondering if I went back in time, could i change everything, will everything change, will I be happy, will I be loved. They are the things going on inside my head. The sadness is killing from the insideand my fake smile is killing me on the outside. will everything change? will I ever be happy?

(the poem is finished)

I just finished packing my few items of clothes and shoes I want to leave everything else behinded, so I will try to be happy. I take my piggy tails out, No more childish me, no more sweets and no more fake me. I lied about being weak, I knew, I had another alice. I just didn't tell anyone. I am strong and i will leave.

It's has been 2 hours and I have just finished binning the photos of my ex-friends and ex-boyfriend. It's about 10 in the morning everyone is in lessons.

There is a knock at the door. I knew who it was but I will put on an act one more time. I put a fake grin on my face. I walk to the door, opens the door and says

"Hi Uncle!"

My uncle looked at me in surprise.

"How did you know it was me?"he said in shock.

I changed my fake smile to a smirk.

"It's was a guess." I replyed.

The limo is here by the way Mikan you will have to take an enterance exam again at your new school. As we walk I was thinking. My smirk grew large when I heard this. The truth is I am smarter then three ex- best friend Hotaru put together which is Incredible smart, but I hide it so I could make friends. No one likes a smart ass and I was much smarter then a smartass. But now I can do what ever I want. We got outside to were the limo was and I said goodbye to my uncle.

"Bye uncle, i love you."

I hugged my uncle, then I enter the limo. He said he loved me too and I left waving at him. GoodBye Gakuen Alice. I will leave and start my new life.


	4. Chapter 3: welcome to alice hopes

Hey guy sorry this took so long i have been busy with my amazing and sexy boyfriend and with all my school work but this is long over do so i hope you enjoy it i need reviews because they keep me going and thanks to everyone who find this story your favorite and follow it you guys are inspiration. Also my spellings suck lol. thinking and normal

My love Life Chapter 3 ~ Welcome to Alice Hopes' Boarding school

Mikan's P.O.V ~ Airport~

I just stepped out of the plane and walked into the airport, from my long flight i had a bit of jet-leg, I came to England to change which means starting a new, I walked through the airport past all the rushing people and crying kids, finally found the exit and walked outh of the airport slowly no thinking i bumped into a random person who was extremely angry so he pushed me to the floor, i was about to shout at him but than i realize that was the old me, so i stood up talk said sorry and walked over to an tall old man in a suit holding a sign with my name on it, he must be the driver because he held the back door of my white limo open for me. I entered the limo to find i was alone usually there would be a teacher waiting for me but there wasn't. The limo left the airport alittle after i entered, all i wondered was how far it was? and how long it would take?

I was getting bored of wondering for half an hour, i looked around the the limo and found a radio at the other side of the limo, so i walked across to the other side and switch it on, for a few seconds everything was silent until one of the best songs i have ever heard Linkin Park "bleed it out" the song finished as we arrived at a large building which was so much more grander and larger the Alice acadamy, so this must be Alice hopes' boarding school, my new home. England is so much different which is the best bit of being here. I wasn't really in the mood to go to lesson yet and there was an abanden building on campus so i went there instead to have some peace. 45 minutes later i am roming the upstairs part of the building it looked like it used to be part of the school, i heard a noise hoping it was a rat but it was just the room then i realised i was alone in a dark building. it's not like i am affraid of the dark, no not the dark, i was affriad of being alone again, tears strated strolling down my face, All my mermories of Natsume and Hotaru flooding back to me, i can't hold it in anymore, my knees collapsed from my body pressure and i feel to the floor in pain and saddness, then suddenly i could hear foots steps i tried to carm my self down before i get seen but i couldn't quite down, the foot steps kept getting closer.

The foot steps got to close to the point where i could see a pair of shoes standing right infront of me, I looked up to the person who hooved above my head, to my surprize he was extremely handsome with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the one thing i notice that i would not usually notice is that he had a Marvel T-shirt on which could clearly be seen under his white shirt, i didn't want this moment to end between us and are eyes, my heart beat quicken just looking at his tone body and attractive face. I never felt this way before even with my ex Natsume. i could look at his eyes forever but unfortunally he had to take but his voice was so husky i loved it.

"Are you ok" He asked, his voice was perfect just as he was, I mean what are you thinking Mikan, you just meet him, you don't eveface n know his name.

"I am just fine thanks" I gave him a glare, I can't let him get to close to me if he did i would be in lots of trouble and i am sure of it.

"Are you sure, oh i forgot i am Yuko Shirayuri, You?" ... Clueless he is like the light, he must stay away from my darkness.

"I am Mikan Sakura, I wouldn't get to close to me, i'd rather you stay in the light." with that i stood up, patted the dust off her skirt and rubbed her tears away and walked away with a smirk on my face, know Yuko was watching me leave.

Yuko's P.O.V:

I was watching her leave, the girl named Mikan Sakura, A girl that has known pain and you know she has , I just really hope i don't get feeling for her. My whole world was in slow motion, when that angel was crying, No not an angel, she's more like an Goddess her golden brown wavy hair fell to her shoulders, but the best part of her of her was her honey brown eyes that revealled eveything about her, i knew at that very moment she enchanted me, but all i wanted was to make her smile instead of the sturn face, on a beautiful girl like her doesn't suit frowning, i really like her voice it was so graceful and calm even after crying Asking me to stay away.

Mikan/Yuko's P.O.V:

It can't be, it shouldn't of happened, i am in love, how could this happen i just met her/him. They thought with shocked looks on their faces.

Life: Life is something really hard that you have to work for. Life is extremely scary especially when you lose someone. Frighting, Heartbreaking and some times lonely but life is also magical, you only live once, so live your life to the fullest and always be strong, life is what i love so i don't want to lose so easily, i'll stay strong for you babe.


End file.
